chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Belisarian Dynasty
The Belisarian Dynasty is the oldest and one of the most famous Noble families in Sector Deus and Segmentum Obscurus. It is also a twin bloodline to the Navigator House Belisarius from Terra. It was brought to the Sector and put into power by Saint Artorion Belisarius himself, who reclaimed the Sector in M37 after the Long Storm which hid Sector Deus for hundreds of years from the eye of the wider Imperium. Background Origins of Belisarian bloodline are lost to time, even their own records show their descent only to times of Horus Heresy, however their links to the Navigator House Belisarius give clues to the fact that their roots reach down into pre-Great Crusade era. It is known that sometime around M35 because of unknown reasons Nequam Belisarius abandoned his fortunes in Segmentum Solar and travelled to Segmentum Obscurus, Sector Scarus specifically. While Belisarians grew there in power and wealth, their greatest achievement was orchestrating the Reclamation Crusade and reconquering Sector Deus for the Imperium in M37. Afterwards they made it their power base, prospered and as the cycles of the universe go, eventually their house started falling into decline. In 130.M41, during the turbulent Thirteen Rebellions period, Hergon Belisarius, the last direct descendant of Saint Belisarius and Sector Governor, was assassinated. With multiple members of the Belisarian Dynasty laying claim to the title, they were heavily divided, and thus easy prey for more united families such as the Ursus Dynasty. Most of Belisarians who were based on Tachion Primaris were murdered, either by each other or assassins sent by other dynasties. The only members of the dynasty to survive was a small group who ruled Templos - a major trade hub - as they used their financial leverage on Sector economy to ensure their survival. In the years following, the dynasty waned as its small numbers decreased even further due to ongoing struggle for power with Ursus Dynasty. Once the High Lords of Terra realised that the Belisarians did not have a chance to return to power, they abandoned them and gave their blessings to the Ursus Dynasty. One of the conditions for this was ending the feud between the Belisarius and Ursus bloodlines, however the only thing they achieved was that it became a game played in the dark. Over the next two centuries the remnants of Belisarian Dynasty were systematically decimated by means of assassination and sabotage (such as the terrible transport ship 'accident' that claimed Ephrim Belisarius) in an attempt to completely eliminate any influence this dynasty (which was nce very popular amongst citizens) may ever have over the Sector. Recent history As of circa. 340.M41, there was only a single known Belisarian alive in Sector Deus, Eliam Belisarius, who had managed to survive the reign of Ursus Dynasty for so long only because of his wealth and his official declaration of forfeiting all the rights to the Sector Governors' throne. However if he ever decided to leave the safety of his palace or try to get involved in Sector politics while the Ursuses ruled, his fate would be sealed. In the late 340s.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution discovered - then subsequently recovered - two lost Belisarian heirs on Solstreim. The twin siblings Gration & Donata were cared for by the chapter and schooled by sororitas of the Order of Bloody Tears including Palatine Serpentina. In 359.M41 following the Coup against Larion Ursus, Gration ascended to the throne of Sector Lord and took Donata as his Prime Minister and Eliam as his Steward. Notable Members 'Patriarch' *'Lord Steward of Deus & Lord Planetary-Governor Eliam Belisarius (b. 080.M41)' - The last publically known Belisarian before the reveal of Gration & Donata, Eliam is an experienced man who serves as the Steward of Sector Lord Gration as well as the official planetary governor of Templos. As the governor of the most popular trade hub in the sector Eliam is inordinately wealthy, and suspected by many to be the richest single man in the sector. 'Powerful Members' *'Sector Lord Gration Belisarius (b. 334.M41)' - One of The Lost Belisarian Heirs. Gration lived the first 18 years of his life in poverty in the underhives of Solstreim with his twin sister Donata. In 352.M41 he was recovered by the Ghosts of Retribution along with Donata, and they were both schooled by astartes and sororitas before Gration ascended to the Sector Throne following the Coup against Larion Ursus. *'Sector Prime Minister Donata Belisarius (b. 334.M41)' - One of The Lost Belisarian Heirs. She also spent the first 18 years of her life wth her twin brother Gration in poverty. In 352.M41 she was recovered by the Ghosts of Retribution along with Gration, and they were both schooled by astartes and sororitas before Gration ascended to the Sector Throne following the Coup against Larion Ursus. Donata serves as a close adviser and representative of her brother. 'Other Notable Members' *None known 'Former Members' *'Saint Artorion Belisarius (d. 404.M37) -' Hero of the Imperium, led the Reclamation Crusade which reclaimed Sector Deus for the Imperium in the wake of the Long Storm that engulfed it for centuries. *'Lord Nequam Belisarius (b. ~200.M35; d. ~550;M35) -' First of the non-mutant dynasty of Belisarians, Nequam grew bitter and resentful towards his house, as they shunned and neglected him throughout his formative years. The reasons why he did not carry the Navigator gene are unclear, some speculations claim genetic engineering, others point out to something as simple as an extra-marital affair with a pureblood human. As he was doomed to be an outcast both amond other Navigators and other humans, he eventually ran away from Terra to carve out his own dynasty of non-mutated descendants, taking with him large sums of money from the House vaults. *'Lord Sector-Governor Hergon Belisarius (b. 887.M40; d. 130.M41) -' Last direct descendant of Saint Belisarius and Sector Governor, his assassination in 130.M41 plunged the Sector Nobility in a massive power struggle which resulted in the elimination of almost the entire Belisarian Dynasty and the rise to power of the Ursus Dynasty. *'Lord Planetary-Governor Ephrim Belisarius (b. 942.M40; d. 209.M41) -' Father of Eliam and distant cousin of Hergon, Ephrim's direct ancestors provided the majority of the investment required to turn Templos from an empty husk into a bustling trade hub. He served as planetary governor for almost two-hundred years before being killed in an unfortunate transport ship accident (which was in fact orchestrated by the Ursus Dynasty). Category:Belisarian Dynasty